Randomness
by chidori-no-kage
Summary: A very screwed up story with the most random storyline you'll ever see.


Hello this is the most random story ever! I **made** my friends write a sentence each so only like one tenth of the credit goes to me. There will be a **lot** of OOCs here and also characters form other animes appearing. This is written as it was except for the paragraphing to make it easier to read. You're gonna go WTF?! After you read the whole chapter I guarantee it. If you didn't, have a virtual cookie. I put this under Naruto because it's mainly Naruto. If anything offends you, tell me and I'll let my really weird friends know.

Disclaimer: None of the characters here are mine.

**

* * *

**

The bright morning sun arose from behind the sea of trees; it's the beginning of a new day in Konoha. Ichigo polished his blade using tree sap. And Sasuke so happens to wake up in his bed, realizing someone was breathing right next to him.

He turned around, and to his horror, saw something large, brown and furry. Alas! It was dear L in his bear suit eating ramen.

"What the hell are you wearing L?" asked Inuyasha as he sat under the tree swishing his red fox tail.

Sasuke was all grouchy because **somebody **interrupted his beauty sleep, without looking he punched the furry thing in the face.

"What the f!" screamed L, "I'm telling Kenshin on you!!"

"Hehe… so much drama! Sasuke doesn't even realise there's a treeful of people watching him fall for my prank…" said Captain Jushiro.

"Hey L! Stop yelling! I'm trying to meditate here!" Inuyasha was quite irritated at the group's immaturity.

Suddenly Kagome appeared and hid behind a rock while the crowd goes on.

Out of no where… "RAHH!!" Sasuke and L turned around, and to their horror, it was Naruto, who is in a dinosaur suit.

Next to him was Soujiro in a blue bunny suit, "Let the costume party BEGIN!!!"

A billow of icy grey smoke erupted out of thin air, a looming figure appeared, her figure seductive and enchanting, it was Nana.

Meanwhile, Jiraya (ero sennin) was watching all this with his Peeping no Jutsu, gathering info for his latest novel **Yaoi Yaoi Paradise.** He looked forward to the publishing of his book, and expected Sasuke and Naruto to get the shock of their lives.

Back to the party, Sasuke had been shocked to see that his whole mansion was filled with all sort of different people in different costumes, and this all happen without his PERMISSION!! Suddenly someone appeared next to Sasuke. It was…

Something or someone round and orange… it was an orange watermelon!

"Cool it has a Naruto face on it!" Shippo said in amusement.

"Kyah!" "Those ugly tasteless less people ruined our sacred treasure" said a mysterious figure.

"Bwhahahaha!! Prepare for trouble! And make it quadruple!..." overhead was a Meowth Balloon occupied by two people wearing the Team Rocket symbol and two wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

One of them happens to be the one and only Uchiha Itachi, who came back to see his 'beloved' brother.

"EW!"

"Is Itachi wearing tights?"

"Ahahahaha! Itachi's wearing fishnet stockings!" someone called out.

"No, I'm not," Itachi lied and went bright pink. He covered his face and ran away in shame, everyone else was laughing.

Meanwhile, unaware Itachi had left; Sasuke was locked in the rock paper scissors tournament with Naruto.

"Haha, I win!" Naruto shouted, "Now I dare you to strip and walk around in your boxers all day!"

"GASP!!" everyone in the room pulled out their camcorder and began to film the Uchiha, its excellent blackmail material.

Sasuke slowly began to 'strip' but mentally cried as his 'Uchiha Pride' was going to be smashed to bits and pieces. No, make that utterly humiliated because Itachi has come back from his brooding and is now taking a picture of him, "these pictures are going straight to EBay." Itachi said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket kidnapped L and thought he was a Pokemon! Unaware that L is a living, walking, talking genius, Team Rocket kidnapped L, who then took the very good-looking (or hot should I say) Light Yagami, who was drunk from all the vodka he drank.

"Damn you L, can't you see I'm drinking right now?" Light shouted, trying to get L to let him go.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon appeared with her crystal wand. And farted. Light yelled at Sailor Moon "A girl that farts eww!!!" But before he could continue, L suddenly hugged him.

Raito died. They lived happily ever after. But then L got drunk after drinking water in his bedroom.

After that, Akamaru died for no reason.

Then fishnet stockings became popular.

Following that, Rukia was also wearing fishnet stockings when Ichigo requested it. Then Orihime got jealous and Gin showed his pedosmile. Orihime then wore fish net stocking and Ishida got excited with Sado then they wore fishnet stockings and all of them got excited.

Then Kenpachi called them retards and killed them all. But Team Rocket didn't die and shot Kenpachi… with fishnet stockings.

Then Pikachu came and used thunderbolt and then used rare candy, but he realised it was Viagra.

Then the story became WTF because Ichigo used Bankai and stabbed Team Rocket's asscrack. Following that, fishnet stockings ruled the world.

Back to Sasuke's mansion, Neji, Naruto and Gaara were playing a 3 way duel with YuGiOh cards.

But then Gaara lost and said "I choose you! Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Neji and Naruto got owned and fishnet stockings ruled the world once again.

* * *

See, told ya its random! I don't like Light by the way, remember, this story is left as it was when it's written and nothing is changed or taken away. You can contribute to this if you want but I have to keep this rated T and no higher. 


End file.
